Heart to Heart
by itsonly.love91
Summary: "Will we ever have our happy ending, Or will we forever only be pretending?" Are Austin and Ally really best friends or are they scared to be something more?
1. Preface

**_Hello! I'm back! Well, I've been writting this for some time now and decided well let's post it! And here it is. _**

**_It could be a really short story, maybe a five chapters top, this is some kind of introduction for this story. _**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally, or make any profit of this, it's just for fun! _**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

_"I love the things you do, it's how you do the things you love, the way sing it, put me through it, I guess I always knew it..._

_...This is not a love song"_

And that's how it all started, but none of us knew. Or maybe I knew, just did not wanted to accept it

Have you noticed how many times that song mentions the word love? Even if it's to tell you that it is not a love song?

I remember that day when both Dez and I read Ally's songbook, and how I went all orange and sweaty. But at that time even if I didn't wanted that Ally had a crush on me, I was in love with her.

But you know that feeling, when you cannot stand anymore see the person you love suffer for someone else, and you tell yourself that you never make her hurt in that way? Well that's how I feel now.

Ally's boyfriend, Dallas, has been breaking her heart the last three years. Amazing right? How I let that happen? I'm still not sure, but when she talks about that guy, is that she loves him and never love me back.

So I let her go, even though I never truly had her, and let her be happy.

(oOoOoOoOo)

There is a important moment on each other's lives, you could say that this one was _the moment _for Ally and me, the las concert at the Miami Academy of Performing Arts, the last of all, and it's the first concert that I'm not performing alone.

But there was something about this song, the one that Ally and I wrote together, because is all that I feel, but she cannot be more oblivious to everything, that makes my heart break a little more, sometimes I wonder how is that I still have a heart for her to break, but then I see her smile and everything is fix again.

The dim light on the stage illuminates the kid that had to perform before us, and even though I never get nervous, my palms are sweaty and my stomach is twisting, can't help but wonder, will she ever feel the same that what I feel for her?

And then I saw her, and my breath escaped from my lungs, a really stupid sense of living day by day made me walk to her, she smiled at me and when I heard the Director call both of or names I couldn't help but tell her.

"I love you"

* * *

_**It's a little short but hopefully you will have some more tomorrow, I'lll try to update as soon as I can.**_

_**if you want to read more leave a review. Thanks for reading.**_


	2. I'm just a face you never notice

**_Hello! This is the second chapter of my kind of multichapter. Hopefully you will like this. Let me know what you think._**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own A&A or the song Out Here On My Own by Irene Cara (From the musical FAME) I heard the version of Naturi Naughton by the 2009 movie and I loved it._**

**_Enjoy_**

* * *

**_Austin POV_**

_"Beautiful brown chocolate eyes, full of innocence and pure, Never letting go, Why do you hurt so much?"_

"That really doesn't make any sense" it's the first thing that I heard coming out of the mouth of my best friend.

"Yeah, well you shouldn't be listening on others people personal thoughts." I replied at Dez who was sitting on my bed, where I was playing my guitar singing an awful song that I wrote.

"Well, if you close your door and don't speak them at loud I definitely wouldn't."

Yeah, whatever" I left my guitar on the floor and sat up to so I could have better look to my best friend.

We stayed in silence for a minute until I heard Dez speak again.

"What would you've done if Ally was the person hearing that nonsense instead of me?" I cringed at the thought, but then I remembered, Ally was on a date with Dallas.

"She is not coming today, hot date or something" I said while I try to hide the hurt in my voice, of course it didn't worked and Dez raised an eyebrow at me.

"Dallas?" he asked and I nodded in return. "She shouldn't be dating him, and it's getting serious, I heard them talking about applying into the same college and everything."

And my heart sank when I heard Dez saying that, and I knew what Dez was implying with that.

"It was my choice Dez, I want her to be happy, and if he makes her happy well, there's not much that I can do."

"Yes there is, you could tell her how you feel, and like that you won't be hurting anymore."

"I'm not hurting... " I tried to tell him, but he shooked his head and I know that he's not believing me.

"Yes you are Austin, and I'm kind of tired to see you like this."

"She doesn't like me Dez, we have been through this thousand times, and I don't like her anymore."

"Yeah, I know you don't like her anymore, because you love her. She is your everything and you don't know if she feels the same way you do."

"Don't want to risk anything you know, I rather have her as my friend that not having her at all."

_Guess I'll rather hurt than feel nothing at all..._

"What would you do if the guy Ally talks about all the time wasn't Dallas?" Dez asked me after a moment of awkward silence.

I knew exactly what I'll do if Ally was in love with someone that wasn't Dallas...

"I would do the same thing Dez... Because Ally doesn't feel the same way..." I looked at the window letting my mind wander how Ally and I would be if we were together. We would rock together and sing together, because when I'm with her, I have this awesome feeling, butterflies in my belly and shocks of electricity when our hands brush against when whe are playing the piano.

Dez and I hung out for a while, and then he had to go, his mom called him about some relatives that were going to visit them for a few days. He left saying that he would have to go and hide his alpahaca pet and his gingerbread family.

After a while of me staring my bedroom's ceiling, I got my guitar and started playing a song that I was writing without Ally's help.

_"And your eyes_

_When I saw them for the first time_

_Knew that I_

_Was gonna love you for _

_A long time with the love_

_So real, so right..."_

(oOoOoOoOo)

"Ally relax, breathe please" I was trying to calm her since she came over to my house an hour ago, she wasn't able to tell me what happened to her.

She took three long breaths and even if she was still shaking a bit she stopped crying.

"Great, now tell me what happened?"

"Dallas cheated on me..." she said with her little girl voice. "...Again" she finished and all I could think of doing was hug her.

_'I'm going to kill that bastard'_ was the first thought that came to my mind. But this was not the first time Dallas cheated on Ally. I always had tried to beat up Dallas for making Ally suffer but she never let me. I guess she didn't wanted her boyfriend get hurt.

"Ally..." Was all that I was manage to said. But she cut me off speaking one more time.

"I broke up with him, for real this time" she said no longer crying. She looked beautiful without any makeup on her face, and her big brown eyes looking at me. Only me.

I smiled at her. My brightest smile ever, because she broke up with Dallas, because she needed a friend and I was her best friend. She needed me, and that made me the luckiest guy in the planet.

I decided that we needed to do something, so we headed to Sonic Boom. We ended up writing a new song for me to play at the upcoming festival that our school, the Miami Academy of Performing Arts, was giving in two weeks. It was acoustic festival and we thought that the best way to earn some extra credit will be to write a ballad.

"Wow Ally, that is a great song" I told her when we played the new song complete for the first time.

"Well thank you very much Mr. Moon" she said blushing, then she bit her bottom lip, which meant that she wasn't sure of telling me what was going through her mind. "Actually you were the one that inspired the song"

"Me?" Was all I was able to say after what she told me.

"Yeah, you know, you're kind of my hero" she said and then she hugged me.

"Ally..." Apparently be nest to her left me speacheless beacuseI tried to say something , but my mind wasn't able to put to words together for a sentence, so I hugged her back, just to feel her close to me.

"You are always saving me from a lot of things, my stage fright, classmates, so you are my hero." She was playing with her hair when she told me that, and I could see that she wanted to chew it, but she was trying to get over that habit. "Obviously we make that song something like a love song and you don't love me, but you were kind of an inspiration for the whole hero idea... And I don't want to make you uncomfortable..."

_But I do love you, with all that I have, always and forever Ally..._

"Ally you're rambling" I told her and she stopped talking; she does that when she is nervous "Thank you. For the whole 'me been your hero' thing. I love that, and I'm here for you. Always."

She smiled at me and we continued singing. I asked her if she was going to perform for the festival, but she looked hesitant, and then she just shrugged her shoulders with a really low 'I don't know'.

(oOoOoOoOo)

The ice cream shop wasn't really far away from Sonic Boom, but Austin was taking his time buying her and him some ice creams to pass through the day.

Ally was sitting by the piano in the practice room, making some adjustments to _'Hero'_; the song she wrote for Austin.

When she told him that he was the inspiration for the song she wasn't lying but she didn't told him the whole truth. Because all that song represents what Austin is for her. Including the love words.

But she didn't wanted him to know. So she lied, well she didn't told him everything. But she didn't wanted to lose Austin and she knew that expressing her feelings to Austin she will lose him and she couldn't live with that.

After waiting for a long time or maybe a short time, Ally wasn't sure, she was already finished with the song, so she started playing a song she wrote for herself. Soft keys were the first ones to make an appearance, then her soft voice, matching the beautiful sound of the piano she was playing.

_"Sometimes I wonder where I've been, __who I am, __do I fit in? __make believein' is hard alone, __out here on my own." _Ally smiled to herself, she had wrote this song when she got the acceptance letter for the Academy, she had a hard time adjusting to the new surroundings. _We're always provin' who we are, __always reachin' __for that risin' star __to guide me far __and shine me home, __out here on my own. _There were sometimes when she tought that she was not going to be able to make it, people in art academys are very competitive, and she just felt alone. Until he came.

_When I'm down and feelin' blue, __I close my eyes so I can be with you, __oh, baby be strong for me; __baby belong to me, __help me through, __help me need you. _Her transformed in to a sad one, Austin, his best friend, the perfect guy. She was all alone at school when she saw him the first time, walking in the hallways, everyone looked at him and she felt smaller, her big frame glases and loose tshirts, making her feel weird and an outcast. "_Until the morning sun appears, __making light __of all my fears, __I dry the tears __I've never shown, __out here on my own. _He found her crying on the school's roof one time, they were not friends yet and barely talk to eachother, because they only had one class together and he noticed when a girl passed her trowing a piece of paper on her desk. Ally looked at the paper and ran away of the class not even bothering to give the teacher an excuse. 

_But when I'm down and feelin' blue, __I close my eyes so I can be with you. __oh, baby be strong for me; __baby, belong to me, __help me through, __help me need you. _They talked for the first time that day, they become friends instantly because his personality was bright as the sun. He made her happy. Even just as best friends.

_Sometimes I wonder where I've been, __who I am, __do I fit in. __I may not win, __but I can't be thrown, __out here on my own, __Out here on my own."(*)_

(oOoOoOoOo)

_**Austin POV**_

When I entered Sonic Boom, with the two ice creams the first thing that I heard was the piano in the practice room. Ally was playing a song, she was probably working on 'Hero' but when I reached the top of the stairs I realized she was playing another song. One that I haven't heard yet.

I had always loved how Ally's voice was, so soft and sweet. But with this song, she was proving that her voice was not only sweet but powerful also. And the lyrics were beautiful too. They fit her perfectly. Ally had a rough start at school, But she faced it with that courage that she is well known.

I was with her since the beginning and I always will be. I really didn't wanted to get my hopes up thinking that the song was about us, I didn't wanted to end with a more broken heart.

I waited a few minutes after her song ended to walk trough the door, her eyes lighting up when she notice the fruity mint swirl ice cream that I was holding in my left hand.

- Ohh Austin you are awesome! - she told me after grabbing her ice cream from my hand. - I really needed this sweetness paradaise.

I just smiled at her eagerness for an ice cream and a line from her song that stood up for me flashed trough mi mind.

"_Baby belong to me..._". I repeated in my head... Yeah that's exactly what I want.

_"Im just a face you never notice..."_

* * *

**_So, I really hope that you guys like this and well Im updating from my work while I wait to my brother. So i decided to see if I could Update. Leave me a review to let me know what you guys think and probably will update tomorrow or on monday. _**

**_Stheffie_**


	3. And I can't get your smile off my mind

_**Ok, so, this is chapter two, and well I hope you guys like it, as we saw, Austin's POV is in first person and Ally's in third person, hope it doesn't get to confusing or anything, If you fell like it let me know, no lyrics in this chapter but the song that Austin sings is Hero by Sterling Knight, the acoustic version and also there is a swear in this chapter, just one doesn't hurt anyone, I want to thanks mango and Emel, for your wonderful reviews and to stella brillare and tonikristin for your follows.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally or any character you may recognize in this story, if I would… well I probably won't be doing what I'm doing right now.**_

_**PD: Sorry if you find any mistakes, I don't have a beta and well English is not my firs language.**_

_**Now then **_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

_**Chapter II: **__**And I can't get your smile off my mind**__**  
**_

**_Austin POV_**

The stage, the lights and the crowd going insane.

That was all I needed to be happy, well I needed Ally to, but this three things I was able to have them. Just not Ally.

It was my time and I was more than ready, it was my time to show who I was, who Ally is and What Austin and Ally can do together, because there is no Austin without Ally. Soft chords were playing on my guitar, I was focused in make the best out of Ally's song, I looked at her and a soft smile crept on my face as I started singing just for her.

The song meant so much for me after what Ally had told me about me being her hero, I was no superman of that I'm sure but she made me feel like I could be one. Just for her. She was everything I could ever want and all I could never have too. But if friendship was all I could ever receive from her I totally accept that.

Because her smile is worth it, all I felt for her, the pain, the heartbreaks and even the butterflies it was worth it if I could see that smile every day.

I got off the stage and waited until she reached the area where I was standing, she almost tackled me down, and luckily I was strong enough to not let us fall. She hugged me, in the way that only she can hug, my body covering her completely, in that particular moment I was happy, like never before.

"Austin that was incredible!" she told me still not letting me go, of course that I was not complaining about it.

"Thank you, you were the one who wrote the song, the cheers are for you too!" I responded and she released me, she looked at me with her big and bright smile, and those amazing brown, doe eyes. All I wanted to do in that moment was kiss her senseless. But of course I couldn't

I got lost in her eyes, big brown beautiful eyes, so deep and full of secrets that I wanted to figure it out. We broke eye contact when we heard someone clearing their throats.

"Well, look at you guys…" Trish said with a sly smirk on her face. "Austin you were amazing"

"Were you guys making an staring and no blinking contest? Because Austin would totally win that, I mean all the time that I had caught watching y…"

"DEZ!" I cut him, I didn't want Ally to know, I felt my face grow red from the blush to be almost caught in my _stalking Ally_ thing. Trish raised her eyebrow in a very suspicious way and I was afraid that I would have to talk to her later about this.

Dez sent me an apologizing look and all I could do was nod, because he sometimes didn't knew when to stop talking. He just started talking about the idea he has for the new video.

This was kind of just a bash from our school, an acoustic one, I had decided before that I was not going to play in this one since I don't do love songs, but Ally convinced me, with her puppy eyes, I had agree before she even said anything to me.

The school always does this kind of shows to test their students, but since not all the students were there for being performers, they found another way to test those students, like Ally, her grades were based on the songs I sing, because is established that she is my songwriter.

The audience was screaming really loud, all were really excited, some kid was playing amazingly the piano, he been a classical pianoforte student. Beethoven was filling my ears since none of us was talking.

We stared at each other and burst to laughing about anything. Those weird moments that we share, when I'm not sulking about Ally not loving me, Trish not being fired from another job or Dez finding the weirdest pets ever.

We were walking when I saw the glimpse of a very familiar silhouette. It made me clench my fists and all my body tensed, why he was here? He had nothing to do on here. His brown hair flopping just in that perfect stupid way that Ally loved, or loves so much. I hate the guy.

But apparently I was not a good actor since Ally notice how my bode was tense and turned to see what was going on, when she saw Dallas making his way over where we were she stood close to me and took my hand in her little one, maybe I saw her face a little paler than usual but she was trying to make me calmer. So I looked at her and she was facing Dallas, a determined look on her face, she felt my stare because she turned towards me and sent me a smile. She turned to face him once again and I tried to relax, concentrating only in her touch, on her hand on mine and all those sparks and electricity she was making me feel.

(oOoOoOoOo)

_**Ally POV**_

Ally's heart speed up when he saw Dallas approaching them, she hadn't noticed it if Austin hadn't stopped so suddenly and changed his attitude, she didn't knew what to think or what to do, she knew that he was trying to apologize to her, but she didn't wanted to hear him. She was tired of listen all his excuses, because she didn't wanted him, she wanted the guy next to her.

"Hey guys" Dallas said trying to be a nice person but he knew that without all of this people he was not going to make Ally comeback to him and well, he didn't loved her but he loved the feeling of having something that Austin loved so much.

"What are you doing here?" Ally asked she didn't want to deal with this boy anymore; she just wanted to let all that in the past and move on.

"I came here to talk to you" he said, and in a much quite voice asked "Can we talk alone?"

"No way in hell" Austin interrupted, he was not going to let that kid hurt his best friend anymore.

"I didn't ask you" the brunette boy responded, getting angry, he only wanted his girlfriend back.

Austin was about to respond but Ally's hold got tighter and he just closed his mouth and his hand around hers. She didn't want Austin get in troubles for her, not letting go her hold on Austin's hand, she turned to Dallas, his eyes were fixated in Austin and Ally's strong grip, their fingers were interlaced and his face got red with hatred.

"Dallas…" she was about to tell him how she didn't wanted to go back with him when he interrupted.

"Shut the fuck up" his angry voice echoing in the room where they were, Ally grabbed Austin's arm with her other hand while Dez was holding Trish back too, with a hand on her mouth. Dallas continued "You left me for him right? You were expecting for me to make a mistake because I'm not your perfect Austin, who does everything right" the venom was dripping from every word he said, making Ally to just want to punch the boy's face.

"That's not why I broke up with you stupid! You cheated on me, not once, not twice but three times! I'm not your toy Dallas and Austin is my best friend, he will never hurt me!" she was tired and she just wanted to go home, she turned to Austin to tell him that she needed to go home when Dallas started talking again.

"That is what you think, but he has secrets too! Ask him…" He stopped talking due to Ally's fist in his face, she could stand a lot of things, but no one could doubt of Austin. She could not let anyone to say anything about him.

"I think you know your way out, I'm tired and I want to go home" she said and took the hand of a very surprised Austin, to direct him towards the door.

She could hear a very excited Trish behind her, and she felt proud of herself, she was letting the past in the past, she was going to move on. She looked to her side to find her best friend looking at her with a sly smile on his face, he pulled her close to him and said really close to her ear.

"Remind me never make you mad" she just laughed and walk out the door.

* * *

_**Short but safe, or sort of. Well what did you think, let me a review and I'll try to update as soon as I can, thank you very much for reading. You can follow me on twitter now as Its_OnlyLove… **_

_**Stheffie**_


	4. Pretending

_**Hello people who read this. Ok I took my time to write this chapter. I really sorry, If anyone wanted to read this one. My schedule is crazy but I made it. **_

_**Thank you for those who had left a review in this, it may not be the greatest of the greatest but it makes me happy that the very few people that reviewed they had said that they like it, so thank you. **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally. If I would, they will be forever together, getting married and having a lot of little Moon's. Sorry. (Nahh, not really)**_

_**PD: I apologize if you catch any errors, like spelling and grammatical errors, English is not my first language and my beta (for saying it like that) was already asleep.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

**Chapter III: Pretending**

**Austin POV**

Miss Moreno's class was, by far, the most exciting class in the my schedule, I had Dance and lot more of stuff but the woman was brilliant and you couldn´t help but love her and be amazed by her amazing talent. She was our songwriting teacher; she made you think outside the box when you were writing a lyric.

The Final Presentation was close and we never knew what to expect from her, she was a beautiful woman; she looked like she was a character from a 20´s movie, all that jazz and blues style. She was already in class when Ally and I arrived, she had a hat and she was putting some notes inside of it with a brilliant smile, the word _WORDS _ across the board and all those really excited students all around her, made me somewhat nervous.

"Okay kids, all sit please, class is about to start" she said closing the door behind Ally and me; we went to our usual seats, Ally right next to me.

"In a month we have the final presentation and your project for songwriting will be, as you may already know, write a song" Miss Moreno said, "But we have a catch, you will have to write a song along with a partner that both of you will have to perform" Ally's eyes almost pop out of their place when she heard that. She didn't had a stage fright anymore but she didn't like to perform that much, I really didn't understand why and she never wanted to tell me. "You will present the song to me first, in what we could call, an audition and the best will perform in the seniors Final Presentation" she finished.

I knew Ally was nervous about this, and I really wanted to help her, so I took her hand and assured her that I was going to be there for her. I wanted to be her partner for the project because I wanted to be the first person that she will perform with, no one else, just me.

Ally was about to say something when the teacher interrupted her and continued talking.

"I have two hats here, one will be the name of your partner and the other one will be one word, this word will be the inspiration for your song and you need to use the word in your song. And no, I will not accept no's as answer when it comes to your partner"

I was the first in my row and I knew that I was going to be called first, my palms were sweating when Miss Moreno called my name and Ally bit her lip, taking a deep breath I took the hat the teacher was giving me so I could pick a name, I was really nervous at this point and was repeating in my head _Please be Ally, please be Ally_.

I unfolded the paper and I could breathe normally now, seeing _Ally Dawson _on the paper, I smiled widely and gave the paper to Miss Moreno. She called Ally and I was able to hear a few disappointed groans.

"Now since Austin was the one to take the partners name out of the hat, is Ally's turn to take the word for your song." We both nodded at the same time and she gave us the hat and Ally took a paper out of it. She gave it to Miss Moreno and she read it, took her notebook and wrote our names and the Word next to them.

_Austin Moon and Ally Dawson – Pretend._

How can you write about pretend something? Okay stupid question, but hey can you blame me? I was the worst person when it came to writing songs, now I have to write one, about pretending, with my best friend that is the girl in my dreams _pretending _that I think of her only as my friend.

Yeah the universe is not on my side.

I zoned out for a moment not paying attention to the other kid's partners and words as inspiration.

Miss Moreno took me out of my moment when she said that all the partners were done and that we will be finishing a song that the whole class started a few weeks ago.

"I asked who wanted to perform the song but no one came forward so I'll sing the song" she said as she grabbed her guitar that was resting in the corner of the room. I really loved how Miss Moreno sang, and I could see that Ally admired her too. I knew that she was kind of a role model for Ally.

Miss Moreno's sweet voice came to my ears as she began singing, I looked at Ally and she was lost in the performance, smiling brightly as the soft chords of the song filled the classroom.

"_Tick, tock swing pendulum__, __Think, stop it's all humdrum__, __It wasn't part of the scheme__, __But I'm just gonna say it now__…"__** (1)**_

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

* * *

**Ally's POV**

She looked over to the blond boy to find him digging the fridge in the practice room as they worked on the project for Miss Moreno's class. She was excited, she really wanted to perform and what better it could be if she did it with his best friend?

She had this little war on her head, because she already had the idea she wanted for the song, but she was not sure if she wanted to tell Austin about it. She even had a few lines already written in her precious songbook. She wrote them when she saw him flirt with some dancers in the school. They just came to her mind like a punch to the face, or the heart. That is how she felt it.

"Ally, are you ok?" her blond best friend asked. Apparently she had been to lost in her memories that she didn't saw him when he sat right next to her.

"Yeah, don't worry, I was just thinking about the assignment for the songwriting class" she told him, and she wasn´t lying, because she was thinking something related to that.

"Do you have any ideas?" he asked, and she still didn't knew if she wanted to tell him, she was nervous of his answer if she asked him about writing a love song, which they'll have to sing.

"A couple but I don't know if you are going to agree with what I have."

His frown made her worry; maybe she just didn't need to say anything.

"Let's hear what you got, I'm pretty sure I'll love it, like I always do" he answered her and her heart skipped a beat when he showed her that bright smile that light up her whole world.

"Just to warn you, it is a love song, and I kind of have an idea of what the chords could be." She took a deep breath and turned her body to face the piano. She played a little with the piano and then she went back to see Austin. "Or I could sing the four lines that I have and if you like it we put together the rest."

He nodded, he really wanted to hear her idea apparently and he was going to push her to do it. And she would, because she trusts him.

Another quick and deep breath and she closed her eyes, she wanted to see him, maybe she could let her emotions take over the lines she had and he could finally see what is in front of him and confess his undying love for her. She stopped herself and turned to see her best friend. _Stop making this any longer, just sing it. _She told herself. She locked eyes with him and she started singing.

"_Face to face, and heart to heart. We're so close yet so far apart._

_I close my eyes, I look away, that's just because I'm not ok…"_

His eyes we're looking at her so intensely that she thought that maybe he will burn a whole in her head, but nothing of that happened, his smiled dropped and he started to play with his thumbs, something she knew he did when he was nervous.

"What do you think?" she asked after a moment of silence. She needed to know. She needed to see if she had to think in other lyrics for the song.

"How about this for the chorus" he responded, singing sweetly at her.

"_will we ever say the words we're feeling, reach down underneath and tearing all the walls,_

_Will we have a happy ending, or will we ever only be pretending?"_

"I love it" she smiled brightly, because he really wanted to write and perform that song, a song she was already in love with and she didn't wanted to dismiss it.

"Its amazing as always Alls" he said after pulling her for a side hug, she rested her head on his shoulders and she was happy, because she was with him. _Austin Monica Moon_.

* * *

_**And that would be all friends. I really hope you guys like it, I'm trying to post this story as fast as I can, review if you liked it, review if you want to change something and review if you hated it. **_

_**You can review also if you want to say hi! Ok I'm off now, it's two am, and I have a doctor's appointment tomorrow. By the way I was forgetting something. I do not own Miss Moreno. She is Gaby Moreno, an amazing blues and jazz performer from Guatemala, (that is where I live) and she is amazing, she was on tour with Hugh Laurie (Greggory House from House MD tv show) and she is just amazing! Ok, I finished now. **_

_**Read you guys later.**_

_**(1) Since You Came Along – Gaby Moreno.**_


End file.
